Timeline
The following is a timeline of the events in the novels and BBC production of Poldark. Timeline 16th century 1509 * Trenwith House was built."The house was in good repair for its age, having been built by Jeffrey Trenwith in 1509." - Ross Poldark, Chapter 2 17th century 1667 * Charles Vivian Raffe Poldarque was born.See this image by Winston Graham of the Poldark family tree 1680 * Anna Maria Trenwith was born. 1690 * Jonathan Chynoweth was born.See this image by Winston Graham of the Chynoweth, Carne and Warleggan family tree 1693 * Anne Tregear was born. 1696 * Charles Vivian Raffe and Anna Maria marry."There was then discreet silence for three generations until one came to an attractive painting by Kneller of Anna-Maria Trenwith and another by the same artist of Charles Vivian Raffe Poldarque, whom she had married in 1696." - Ross Poldark, Chapter 2 1697 * Agatha Poldark was born. 1698 * Claude Henry Poldark was born. 1699 * Matilda Ellen Peter was born. 18th century 1708 * Charles Vivian Raffe died. 1710 * Jonathan Chynoweth II was born. 1712 * Robert Chynoweth was born. 1715 * Luke Warleggan was born. 1716 * Bethia Kemp was born. * Elizabeth Lanyon was born. 1717 * Maria Poldark was born. 1719 * Charles William Poldark was born. * Alfred Rupert Johns was born. 1720 * Ursula Venning was born. 1724 * Joshua Poldark was born. 1730 * Joan Le Grice was born. 1732 * Mary Lashbrook was born. 1735 * Nicholas Warleggan was born. 1736 * Ray Penvenen was born. 1737 * Jonathan Chynoweth III was born. 1740 * Cary Warleggan was born. * Verity Michell was born. * Grace Vennor was born. * Tom Carne was born. 1744 * William Alfred Johns was born. * Bethia Kemp died. 1748 * Andrew Blamey was born. 1750 * Hubert Chynoweth was born. * Jonathan Chynoweth I died. * Elizabeth Lanyon died. * Robert Chynoweth died. 1751 * Amelia Tregellas was born. 1752 * Demelza Lyon was born. 1758 * Verity Poldark was born. * Anna Maria Trenwith died. 1759 * George Warleggan was born. 1760 * Ross Poldark was born. * Francis Poldark was born. * Anne Tregear died. 1764 * Jim Carter was born. * Dwight Enys was born. * Elizabeth Chynoweth was born. * Claude Anthony Poldark was born. * Joan Pascoe was born. * Ossie Whitworth was born. 1767 * Jinny Martin was born. * John Peter was born. * Keren Smith was born. 1770 * Grace Vennor Poldark died. * Demelza Carne was born. 1771 * Claude Anthony Poldark died. * Luke Carne was born. * Caroline Penvenen was born. 1772 * Samuel Carne was born. 1773 * William Carne was born. * Verity Michell died. * Rosina Hoblyn was born. * Esther Blamey was born. 1774 * John Carne was born. * James Blamey was born. * Emma Tregirls was born. 1775 * Robert Carne was born. 1776 * Morwenna Chynoweth was born. * Drake Carne was born. 1777 * Jonathan Chynoweth II died. * Demelza Lyon died. 1778 * Garlanda Chynoweth was born. 1780 * Carenza Chynoweth was born. 1781 * Ross Poldark was wounded in the American War of Independence. He was saved by Dwight Enys and Edward Despard and made a Captain in the British Army.Poldark, Series 5, Episode 1 * Rowella Chynoweth was born. * Harriet Carter was born. 1783 * March: Joshua Poldark died.Poldark, Series 1, Episode 1 * September: The American War of Independence ended. * October: Ross Poldark returned home to Cornwall to find his estate in ruins and his fiancé engaged to his cousin, having presumed he was long dead. * November: Elizabeth Chynoweth marries Francis Poldark. * Lottie Kempthorne was born. 1784 * April: Demelza Carne goes to work at Nampara.Ross Poldark by Winston Graham * October: Geoffrey Charles was born and baptised at Sawle Church. * Jinny Martin and Jim Carter were married. 1785 * Benjamin Ross Carter was born. 1787 * Mary Carter was born. * Kate Carter was born. * April: Wheal Leisure was reopened and copper was later found. * May: Jim Carter was sentenced to two years in prison for poaching. * June: Ross and Demelza were married. * July: Copper was found at Wheal Leisure. * September: Charles Poldark died of a heart attack.In Ross Poldark, Book 3, Charles died in September 1787. Winston Graham mistakenly put a death date of 1786 in the Poldark family tree. 1788 * c. 1788: George Warleggan purchased Cardew.Bella Poldark, Notes from the Author by Winston Graham * Julia Grace Poldark was born. * Mark Daniel and Keren Smith were married. * Jim Carter died. * Ursula Venning died. * There was a miner's riot in Truro. * Grambler Mine closed. 1789 * Keren Daniel died. * Flotina Carne was born. 1790 * Julia Poldark died. * Two ships were wrecked at Hendrawna Beach. * Matthew Sanson died. * Ross Poldark was arrested and tried for smuggling and plunder. * Demelza tried unsuccessfully to convince the Judge of Justice to release Ross.Jeremy Poldark by Winston Graham * Ross was put on trial and freed of the charges put against him by George Warleggan. 1791 * Agneta Treneglos was born. * Jeremy Poldark was born. * George purchased shares in Wheal Leisure. * Wheal Grace was opened. 1792 * Francis Poldark died via drowning at Wheal Leisure. 1793 * Elizabeth married George Warleggan.Warleggan by Winston Graham * Wheal Grace was closed again and on the 4th of June reopened. * Clowance Poldark was born. * Andrew Blamey II was born. * Hubert Chynoweth died. 1794 * Valentine Warleggan was born.See this image by Winston Graham of the Warleggan family tree * Tom Carne died. 1795 * Agatha Mary Poldark died at 97.The Four Swans by Winston Graham * Dwight Enys and Hugh Armitage were saved from a French prison. * Dwight Enys and Caroline Penvenen were married. * Captain Henshawe died rescuing Dwight and Hugh. * Hugh Armitage falls for Demelza. * Demelza Poldark was captivated by Hugh's attention. 1796 * John Conan Whitworth was born. * George Warleggan was elected to Parliment. 1797 * Ross Poldark was elected to Parliment. 1798 * Hugh Armitage died.The Angry Tide by Winston Graham 1799 * Sarah Caroline Enys was born and died at a few months old. * Ossie Whitworth died. * December: Elizabeth Warleggen died giving birth to Ursula Warleggan. * Drake and Morwenna were married. 19th century 1800 * Nicholas Warleggan died. * Geoffrey Charles Poldark leaves Harrow and held a dinner in remembrance of his late mother Elizabeth.Poldark, Season 5, Episode 1 * Ned Despard was accused of being an enemy to the Crown by Ralph Hanson and locked up. * Catherine Despard asked Ross to help Ned and he secured Ned's release by saving the life of King George III. * Ross and Ned searched for James Bannantine for help in restoring Ned to back into society's favour. He wrote a letter for a booklet, but Ralph Hanson had Bannantine killed for speaking out.Poldark, Season 5, Episode 2 * There was a mining disaster at Wheal Plenty.Poldark, Season 5, Episode 3 1801 * Ned Despard was imprisoned again and put on trial for crimes of treason against the Crown. He was found guilty and executed.Poldark, Season 5, Episode 6 * Samuel Carne and Rosina Hoblyn were married. * Loveday Carne was born. 1802 * Isabella-Rose "Bella" Poldark was born. 1804 * Joan Le Grice died. 1806 * Jonathan Chynoweth III died. 1809 * George Warleggan married Harriet Carter.Bella Poldark, Notes from the Author by Winston Graham stated George married for a second time ten years after Elizabeth Warleggan's death. 1812 * The War of 1812 began. * Mary Lashbrook died. 1814 * Joanna Poldark was born.Bella Poldark, Book 1: Valentine by Winston Graham 1815 * Clowance Poldark married Stephen Carrington. * Stephen Carrington died. * Jeremy Poldark died.The Twisted Sword by Winston Graham * The War of 1812 finally ended. * Noelle Poldark was born. * Valentine Warleggan married Selina Pope. 1816 * George Warleggan and Harriet Carter's twin daughters, Rachel and Anne Warleggan were born. 1818 * Georgie Warleggan was born. 1819 * Agneta Treneglos was killed.Bella Poldark, Book 2: Agneta by Winston Graham 1820 * Ben Carter and Esther Carne get married.Bella Poldark, Book 3: Maurice by Winston Graham * Cary Warleggan died.Bella Poldark, Book 3: Maurice by Winston Graham * Clowance Poldark and Edward Fitzmaurice get married. * Valentine Warleggan died.Bella Poldark, Book 5: Bella by Winston Graham Behind the scenes * The BBC production was known for keeping their timeline and events identical to Winston Graham's novels. But there were a few exceptions, including: ** Many events that happen in 1800 to 1801 were invented for the TV show. If not, very few of those events have a precise known date, including Sam and Rosina Carne's marriage. The events in that time that do happen in the novels are: *** Sam and Rosina's marriage. *** Loveday Carne was born. ** Edward and Catherine Despard's were real-life historical figures, but their lives weren't portrayed in a chronological way. Notes and sources Category:Timeline